


Hospital wing

by Clairianne



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Champion Carter, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Norman is almost a nurse, Prefect Norman, Quidditch player Carter, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: Norman gave himself a moment to breathe and calm down. He knew Carter was usually careless and loved pushing himself to the limits, but that? That was everything Norman knew would happen when someone like Carter Blake put himself into something like Triwizard Tournament.(Written for a prompt "boarding school au and sick/injury)
Relationships: Carter Blake/Norman Jayden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hospital wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgeworth_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworth_s/gifts).

So far, Norman Jayden hated his fifth year in Hogwarts.

He was probably the only student who felt that way, and it made him felt even more alienated than usual. Logically, he knew everyone was thrilled by The Triwizard Tournament even by itself; adding the fact that it took place in their school, he knew it was natural to feel excited. It was an honor and privilege to be a part of such big event in the wizarding community. 

At the same time, he knew he wouldn’t be able to force himself to be excited about that; for him, there was no possible explanation for how anyone would want to take part in that dangerous and unpredictable event just for the glory and some amount of money. Even if he wouldn’t be fifth year, he would never even contemplate taking part in it.

With that being said, it was only natural for him being the only Prefect who agreed on staying in the castle and keeping an eye on those few not attending the event without any complaints. He  _ also _ hadn’t needed to, but had shared anyway, his distaste for watching this competition. He had got few unkind words and more deathly stares from fellow Prefects, but he was prepared for that.

So, at the sunny afternoon in the middle of November, when almost every Hogwarts and guest student went outside to cheer for the Champions, Norman started to making rounds around the castle. 

Walking down the empty corridors, he looked ahead, not paying attention to sounds and scenery behind the windows. Every time the sharp sunlight hit his eyes he squinted them, pretended the sounds coming through old glass didn’t piss him off. 

During his patrol, he met only few students, mostly first and second years, hiding in various spots. The overwhelming majority of them was terrified by the idea of seeing other people hurt, especially when the rumor about dragons being involved were confirmed. He didn’t blame them much, even if he thought himself that it was more Champion’s fault to be forced to fight the dragons. Of course, he didn’t share his opinions with small children; he wasn’t  _ that _ tactless.

One of his favorite third year Ravenclaw was the only one not hiding, sitting in the Great Hall, engrossed in his Transfiguration textbook. “I just don’t like seeing dragons eating other folks, you know? I prefer other things to fill up my time.” he said nonchalantly, and smiled when Norman laughed at that. Maybe it was just their Ravenclaw thing, but if he wouldn’t been a Prefect, he would definitely spent that time in front of one of his own books studying, with O.W.L.s just around the corner. 

Norman had always liked being busy, going from classes to studying to Prefect responsibilities and various club activities; he also spent all the evenings helping Mrs Pomfrey in the hospital wing. 

He had got that opportunity in the middle of his fourth year, during his first meeting with professor Flitwick regarding his O.W.L.s subjects and future career. Giving the fact Norman had the highest grades with every subject he took interest in, he decided to try pursuing his interest in healing magic. He got the permission from the Principal and Madam Pomfrey to help her around the clinic, attending less sick students and preparing easy concoctions. 

Norman was always keen on learning and teaching others. He was proud of being the best student in his year, hearing praises from even toughest of professors. It made him feel important, one of a kind. Maybe it made him little bit antisocial and full of himself at times, but it also made him above caring about socialising and his status in social groups. He knew what he wanted and would do everything to achieve those goals. Those few people who befriended him despite everything was enough for Norman to feel good about himself. 

With every hour, Norman got gradually more bored. Nothing interesting was happening, except the pair of suspicious sixth year students, lurking around one of the toilets. With his thoughts as the only company, it was harder not to think about the rumour outside the castle. He tried, but failed miserably, not to think about the Champions, fighting for their lives. 

He really didn’t want to think about how pissed was he at his friend, who decided it was a good joke to enter his name to the Goblet of Fire. He paid his price, being chosen as the Champion, and Norman felt weird satisfaction about that; it was also mixed with worry. It was his friend’s fault to fight the dragon; but still, _ a dragon _ .

Norman just knew he would go to the hospital wing in the evening and find his friend there; knowing him and his recklessness, he would be probably  _ totally _ unconscious.

His last round around the corridor on the fourth floor ended with the literal fireworks and one serious detention for the toilet pair he finally caught red handed. When it was dealt with, Norman realised the school became definitely less silent and that was his time to find the Perfect pair who supposed to deal with the Prefect duties for the rest of the night.

With some difficulties, he found Ethan Mars standing in the bottom of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. His hair was, as always, in disarray, and he talked excitedly with Madison, his girlfriend and Norman’s fellow Ravenclaw Perfect.

“Ethan, go and take care of two idiots from your house to clean the fourth floor, they tried to blow up the school.” he shouted, trying to break through the wall of people pushing toward the Great Hall.

“Jayden, you lost really incredible show!” Ethan shouted back, grinning from ear to ear, as if he didn’t hear what Norman just told him. “Even you would appreciate the magic showed in the pitch today!” his eyes were bright with excitement. He was dressed head to toe in Gryffindor colors; his pride of the Champion being one from his house was definitely visible. Madison looked at Norman with her piercing gaze, making him feel uncomfortable, as always. Her eyes watched everyone like she knew all their deep secrets; it made Norman feel skittish and uncomfortable around her.

“Someone had to be in the castle, you both know it.” Norman replied, rolling his eyes. He liked Ethan, more than most of the Hogwarts students, but his excitement for everything dangerous was more than he could comprehend. “You know my stand on this tournament, I wouldn’t…”

“Carter’s really good,” Madison interjected, smiling lightly. He really didn’t appreciate the gaze, feeling his cheeks getting hotter under the weight of it. “He used the trick with broom and transmutation you showed him.”

“Oh, yes!” exclaimed Ethan, sending him knowing look. “He also broke the leg and spattered entire area with blood, it was so cool!” Madison hit his arm hard, seeing how Norman paled. “But you should probably talk to him, he looked really proud of himself there and I am pretty sure he would want to tell you aaaallll about it… but for now, tell me about this guys we have to babysit today.” 

Norman really didn’t appreciate any of them at that moment. They looked at each other as if something about the conversation gotten away from him. 

Norman stayed with them for a moment, at one way talking about the situation in the castle, in other contemplating whether his heart beat so hard because Ethan and Madison just implied Carter wanted to talk to him or because they look as if they were aware he would want it to be true. 

He wouldn’t say it aloud, he wouldn’t even allow himself to think about it too much, but huge part of his brain was aware he hated the Triwizard Tournament the worst that year because Carter Blake, seventh year Gryffindor, became Hogwarts Champion. He also became one of very few people wanting to be called Norman’s friends. 

Their friendship started, and almost explicitly grew, in the hospital wing. Norman still remembered how Madame Pomfrey forced him to help with wiping all the blood from the perpetrator of one of the most infamous fights in school grounds that year. 

He knew of who Carter Blake was back then; sixth year, the keeper of Gryffindor Quidditch team, too full of himself with potty mouth, infamous for getting into fights almost every week.

(Norman later found out that almost every fight started by Carter had been him trying to defend someone, from younger (even not Gryffindor) students to making sure any girl wouldn’t be catcalled when he’s around.)

But he hadn’t known that then, and their first conversation had been an argument, with Norman wiping Carter’s blood from his cheek too hard while lecturing him about anger issues and violence as the worst solution, making Carter curse Norman till Madame Pomfrey kicked them both out. They had spent ten minutes shouting at each other, then agreeing that sometimes end justify the means and making some kind of truce. 

Every week after that, they spent more time together, because Carter loved to get into fights and Norman loved to tease him about it. He felt responsible enough to make sure Carter knew basic healing magic, but never encouraged his ways of making sure the justice was served; his ego was blown enough without it.

At some point their friendship, to Norman’s surprise, expanded from hospital wing to outside world, too. Carter started to greet him at Hogwarts’ corridors and even encourage younger boy to go and see his Quidditch matches. It was very bizzare for Norman that someone like Carter wanted to spend any time in his company, especially giving the fact that almost all of their conversations were filled with sarcastic quips and irreverent comments. After the shock of someone that different from him, wanting to be friends “just because”, Norman started to reciprocitate, sitting with Carter every time they spent time in library together, even helping the boy with some potion homework. He knew part of the charm of their friendship was how unlike they were in every part of their lives. 

(Norman wouldn’t ever admit seeing almost every Gryffindor Quidditch match. He also would denied him spending the matches looking only at Carter, how agile and precise he was as the keeper, and how beautiful his hair shone in the sun.) 

Carter was popular; everyone had known him as that laid back person, best keeper in Gryffindor in years. He was well liked in his house, but never as a leader, still always surrounded with close group of friends. Brave to the point of being reckless. Definitely too protective of his younger sister. To Norman, he was a good, strange friend and he still didn’t understand how that had happened. 

Then, his fifth year happened and everything felt different. One day, Carter just asked, "What if I put my name into the Goblet of Fire?"; Norman looked at him critically.

Few days later, he had been chosen for the Hogwarts’ Champion, became even more full of himself, and the tightness in Norman's stomach had became the everyday thing.

When Norman finally succeeded with leaving his friends and reaching the hospital wing, his heart hammered in his chest. Ethan and Madison didn’t say anything more about Carter than his injured leg; he wasn’t sure it meant it was that good or bad. He didn’t have too much time to think about that, though; the moment Madame Pomfrey saw him coming, she ushered him towards his potion station, making him help slicing ingredients. 

The clinic was packed with students, most of them in need for simple calming draught. He also spotted the other Champion, the Durmstrang girl with golden skin and the most beautiful, auburn hair Norman had ever seen, cringing while her friend put some cream on her burned arm. 

There was no Carter to be seen. He tried very hard not to think about it.

He cut and squeezed and mixed until his eyes were watering from the fumes floating around the cauldron. Madame Pomfrey didn’t give him any acknowledged for almost an hour, until most of the students left. The only people left were the Durmstrang girl, one second year Hufflepuff lying on one of the beds for almost a week and someone behind the screen in the end of the room.

“Thank you for your help today, dear,” said Madame Pomfrey, wiping her hands in one of the cloth lying next to Norman’s station, when he finally cut every root given to him. “It’s preposterous how many dangers are waiting for children around the school right now… How are we supposed to make sure they are alright, hm? I am so glad you are here to help, at least a little bit...” She shook her head and looked at Norman, looking at her with agreement. “Okay, I am going to wrap this all of it up here, you can now go and see your friend.”

Norman’s heart skipped a beat.

“My friend?” he asked surprised. She wasn’t convinced.

“We have only one of your friends here every week, haven’t we? Today is no different. He’s lying at the end of the room. Just be quiet, he’s probably still unconscious...” Norman tried very hard not to look as he felt, terrified. Madame Pomfrey looked at him with understanding and pat him lightly on a cheek. “He will be alright, don’t make that face, dear.”

When he finally reached the bed in the end of the room, his heart beat so fast he couldn’t stop the heavy sigh. Behind the curtain, he found Carter, lying unconscious on the bed and his two closest friends, Ash and his sister, Lucy. 

Like on a sign, both of them looked around to see Norman. 

“Oh, Jayden, finally!” Ash smiled at him cheekily. “We grew bored without you here.”

Norman liked… no, tolerated Ash, but only with small doses. He was loud, confident in that ugly, surly way and definitely feeling entitled enough to say what he think without any consideration on other people's feelings. Norman had failed to understand how the fuck that Slytherin became bestests of best friends with Carter, but he had the suspicions it had something to do with Lucy, who was also a Slytherin. 

“I thought you wouldn’t show up.” said Lucy coldly. When Norman knew Ash liked him in some way, he had no illusion about her; she despised him. Being the same year as him, Norman distinctly remembered her being neutral towards him until he started to be friends with Carter. He still couldn’t understand why was that. “I started to worry.”

“Well, good evening to you, too.” he replied coldly. He totally forgot he would have deal with them both if he’d wanted to see Carter and he wasn’t too thrilled about it. “It’s nice to be missed.”

“The only person missing something was you, boy.” said Ash, poking him at the ribs, then smiling slyly. “Carter was disappointed you didn’t show up.” 

“Well, he knew about my opinion at the Tournament…” Lucy snorted, not allowing Norman to finish his sentence.

“Carter would’ve choose every fucking person in the world to fucking crush on, but noooo, he choose the most pathetic and boring guy in the planet. Jeesus, I am feeling more lame just sitting next to you.” she looked at him with bored expression, and Norman decided not to develve on the first part of the sentence, knowing she would say everything to tease him. He felt almost insulted she called him boring.  _ Him _ , boring? 

At that moment Norman knew he hated her more than Ash.

“Well, you don’t need to be friends with me, now, do you?”

“I don’t, and I won’t. I promised my brother I would try to… be civil with you, though, so please stop talking to me.” she looked at him last one time, and then turned her head away theatrically, with hair toss and everything, taking her brother’s hand. Norman forced himself not to react, sitting next to Ash. 

“So maybe you will tell me what had happened?” he asked, looking on sleeping Carter, not giving away the storm of emotions inside. 

“Well, I am sure he would want to tell you most about all of it himself,” he didn’t reacting at Lucy’s ugly snort. “But long story short, during one of his dives his leg hooked on a rock… and the impact was awfully hard. He then, instead of fucking stop flying, finished the task and then collapsed, with broken bone in three different places and all. So fuck him, I say.” 

Norman gave himself a moment to breathe and calm down. He knew Carter was usually careless and loved to push himself to the limits, but that? That was everything Norman knew would happen when someone like Carter Blake put himself into something like Triwizard Tournament. 

“He’s stupid.” he said, eventually. Both Ash and Lucy looked at him, unimpressed. 

“Yeah sure, that’s why you’re sitting here with us, because you hate him so much.” Lucy had the point, so he decided not to comment. 

There was long moment of silence after that. Norman contemplated Carter’s pale face, but only for a second. His hand twitched. 

“Okay, fuck, Lucy, come on, we’re not going to spend the entire evening feel sorry for his ass.” Norman jumped when Ash broke the silence, standing up. “He won, anyway, we will drink for that, with or without him.” 

“You didn’t say he won before!” Norman decided he definitely sound resentful, seeing how hard Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“Does it change anything? You’re going to kiss his ass anyway.” Ash finished, looking at Lucy expectantly. Norman  _ definitely _ didn’t blush at that. “Okay, that’s enough. Come on, maybe they left something from dinner for us.”

Lucy finally got up and not sparing Norman any word or look, went away. 

“Yeah, fuck you too.” murmured Norman, so Ash laughed, clapping his shoulder. 

“Have fun, lover boy. Say hi from me when that asshole wake up.” he saluted, and left. 

Norman sat without a move for the longest of time. He was pissed to the limits, thinking about the conversation and the fact that both Ash and Lucy implied very strongly some kind of not that platonic feelings between him and Carter. How did they know? It was a secret, wasn’t it?

Then, without much more of a thought, Norman brought forward his chair and finally allowed himself to look at the boy on a bed. 

Carter’s face looked pale in comparison to his usual golden complexion. He looked peaceful, though, strong lines of his face smoothed out with sleep, short hair muzzled. His crimson gold Champion robe was splotted with blood, and the right pant leg cut, showing the entirety of a leg in cast. Norman struggled with the strong desire to put his hand on Carter’s cheek and brush lightly to feel the dark stubble there. 

It was the new type of feelings Norman had to struggle with since the beginning of the year. He wouldn’t tell anyone about this, tried not to think about it too much, but his every encounter with Carter ended with the pointless urge to make the other boy smile, to touch him, held his hand… He hated it, really, he didn’t have the time for those things, but every time older boy looked at him with shining eyes he struggled not to  _ want _ . 

He held his hand inches away from Carter’s and tried very hard not to bring it closer. 

Norman couldn’t pretend he wasn’t glad Carter was mostly alright. He was mad at him, too. He got lost in his thoughts, looking at their hands close to each other. He didn’t realise the blue eyes were watching him for the longest of moments. 

“I wouldn’t think you’ll be the one person next to my bed when I wake up.” he heard raspy voice and made surprised sound, looking up. Carter smiled at him with tired eyes, and Norman reciprocate. He could feel the cold fingers touching his lightly. 

“You are and idiot.” he said softly, all the previous anger forgotten. 

“Well, at least the winning idiot,” Carter’s smile was small, but warm. Norman felt his heart skipping again. “I wish you could see how I aced this task. I was amazing.” Norman laughed at that, but he heard the sternness behind it. 

“I don’t think your ego need more encouragement, asshole.” he said with huge smile.

“You’re a pussy, Jayden” he laughed. 

“Yeah, I know, your sister wouldn’t let me forget about that even for a moment.”

“She’s just a tough love… where is she anyway?” Carter tried to sit on a bed, but Norman hold him in place.

“Not sitting for you today, Blake… Just rest.” he realised his hand was still on Carter’s chest so he draw it back slowly. “Lucy’s been sitting with Ash here for half the afternoon, but then I came, so they bailed.” 

Carter grumbled, but stayed in the place. Norman knew he suppose to call Madame Pomfrey, but then he would definitely had to leave Carter for the night; he knew he didn’t want to, yet. 

They looked at each other for a moment, the silence between them tense. Norman thought about all the things he suppose to say, but wasn’t able to.

“I really wish you could’ve seen me today.” Carter said quietly, his voice soft. He looked down, his cheeks dusted in pink. Norman’s fingers twitched.

“I didn’t want to see you getting hurt.” he replied after a moment, just as quiet, as if the volume of his voice would make those words less meaningful. “And I knew you’re going to be, you’re very careless if it goes to your health.” Carter’s dark, stormy eyes finally met his. There was something about that gaze, it’s weight and intensity, making Norman dizzy. He hold the gaze. “But I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was that important for you.”

“Of course it was important.  _ You _ are important to me.” Norman gasped when their fingers finally met, sending shivers down his spine. Norman knew his hand trembled when he took those cold fingers in his. 

“You are important to me, too, that’s why you need to understand that seeing you hurt isn’t the thing I wanna see.” Norman was definitely glad neither Lucy nor Ash was there, because his voice broke and Carter’s smile was blinding.

“But I promise you, I’m going to be there watching you when the second task come.” he said after a moment, feeling little bit braver, bringing Carter’s hand to his cheek. 

He was rewarded with rare sight of bashful Carter, his cheeks bright red. He would’ve tease him, if not for the fact that he couldn’t look much different, when Carter’s fingers caressed his cheek. 

“Before that, I still have to leave this place.” he said after a while.

“Before that, we are going to train a shit ton of protective spells so you won’t get killed on my eyes.” Norman deadpanned, but smiled widely when Carter laughed aloud, making Madame Pomfrey kicking Norman out for disturbance of her patients. He would’ve been more ashamed, if not for the fact that Carter’s smile made him happy like he had never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. It was written for my favorite girl Karolina, who gave me the prompt and also have birthday today! All the best for you, darling! I would never imagined I'm gonna write Hogwarts au for boys, but here we are! I think it went well. But also, quick note, it is not beta read, so I apologize for every mistake, english isn't my first language.   
I know I haven't written anything in more than a year, but I promise I will always come back to Blayden, no matter what. I still love them to pieces.   
Come say hi and talk to me about Heavy Rain and the boys :) clairles.tumblr.com


End file.
